Indescribable
by BeeingMisellef
Summary: Angelina has been best friends with Fred ever since they entered their first year at Hogwarts. After their first quidditch match back from vacation, something happens that will change their friendship forever. Rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclamier-Sadly I don't own any of this.

"Pull yourself together!"

"No…no….NO!" She breathed. "I can't do this! What if I fall? What if I get hit by a bludger?" She paused. Then with a lot more volume and much more dramatically she added. "What if I die!" She seemed to ponder the thought as Oliver Wood turned away from her and put his finger on his temples obviously frustrated. Given the chance, Angelina grabbed her water bottle from under the bench she was sitting on. With a hurried look and quick hands, she squirted some water onto her hand and patted her face to give the impression she was sweating. Oliver wheeled around with a new approach in mind.

"Angelina," He said calmly. "You'll be fine. I promise!"

"No I don't think I will." She shook her head side to side as her eyes landed on the floor.

"Yes you will." Wood said trying to comfort her.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"Will not!" Angelina said lifting her eyes to Wood.

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"YES YOU WILL!" There was a pause. A long one…At this point Angelina lost it. She burst out laughing so hard she could barley breath. The spectators, consisting of Fred, George and Alicia, joined in on the hysterical laughter.

"You need to learn to calm down mate." George teased passing his stunned teammate his broom and continued out the door to the field

"Especially before a game. It's bad for you concentration." Alicia added following George's lead. Wood, obviously infuriated marched outside onto the pitch ready to start the game.

"Nice show." Fred commented as Angelina wiped the tears from her eyes caused by laughing so hard.

"Hey I can't take all the credit. It was your idea." She said modestly.

"Maybe. But even I, the great Fred Weasley, couldn't have made Oliver throw a hissy fit." Angelina chuckled.

A whistle blew from on the field as they set out ready to beat the stuffing out of Slytherin. Gryffindor hadn't beat Slytherin in a single game since Charlie graduated from Hogwarts so they weren't expecting much. Except Oliver of course, who was determined to beat Slytherin. Sadly one team member with determination isn't enough to win the Quidditch Cup though it'll get you close. The only hope the Gryffindors had was that this new Harry Potter kid was good enough to beat the Slytherins once and for all.

"Mount you brooms! On my whistle….3….2….1!"

"They're off!" Lee Jordon's voice boomed around the stadium. "As you all may have noticed, Gryffindor has a new seeker Harry Potter. Now we all know the story of how he beat the living daylights out of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So I won't go into details of the idiotic, dumba-"

"Lee that's quiet enough!" Professor McGonagall said making Lee apologize and start commentating.

"That's Gryffindor with the quaffle. Johnson makes a smooth pass to Bell. Boy can that girl move! That's Bell with the quaffle, Johnson again then to Spinnet. She closes in on the goal post. She shoots…. misses!" Alicia swore under her breath and chased after the quaffle while many sighs came from the disappointed Gryffindor supporters.

The Slytherin Chaser, Flint, took the quaffle and headed by down to the other side of the pitch. What seemed like to be out of no where, a quaffle came pelting at the back of his head. "Ow, that had to hurt!" Lee called out rather cheerfully. Katie stifled a laugh that only Flint seemed to have heard. A frustrated Flint came flying out of the scoring area and straight at Katie Bell who had just thrown the quaffle to Angelina. Marcus caught up to Katie and rammed his elbow into her stomach, which sent her into a fit of coughing.

"Foul! Foul!" Lee screamed into the megaphone. "FOUL!" Madame Hooch's whistle once again flooded the stadium.

Angelina flew up to make the penalty shot. She tossed the quaffle in the air to herself and then faked a throw to the left goal post. The keeper dove towards that post at which time, Angelina throw the quaffle easily into the right one.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Angelina let out a rather loud 'Yes!'

"Slytherin has possession, moving down the field. Ooh…Flint dodges a bludger. He shoots…" Lee held his breath along with most of the fans watching. "He scores" Added a disappointed Lee. "They must have cheated…"

"Lee Jordan one more time…"

"It was a joke professor. Just a joke."

The game stayed tied for quite a while. Just when you thought someone was going to score the opponent would swipe the ball away. It was getting very frustrating. You could definitely tell that with Slytherins were furious because they were playing very aggressive and had already knocked Alicia off her broom. Angelina let her eyes wander around the stadium as she and Katie flew down the field. George was on the opposite side of the field, bat in hand,Lee was at the top box commentating and then there was Fred. Fred was parallel to her. He wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his robe. He looked even cuter when he was tired Angelina thought. His bright blue eyes were moving across the Quidditch Pitch searching for a bludger. His eyes landed on Angelina.

"Angelina watch out!" He yelled as loud as he could. She turned and saw a bludger hurtling towards her. The bludger was moving extremely fast and straight at her head. At the last second she ducked making the bludger graze her hair.

"What are you trying to kill yourself?" Fred asked hitting the bludger over at Flint. Angelina smiled slightly and was going to reply but was scolded by Oliver.

"Get your head in the game! We haven't worked this hard and practiced so long so you two can have a cup of tea and chat about the world affairs! Get going!"

As the game ticked on Lee slowly stopped commentating for he was repeating the same things over and over. "Gryffindor with the possession…no now Slytherin…no Gryffindor." Most of the fans stopped cheering, voices sore and not energy left. The players dripping with sweat and quenched with thirst dragged on fighting as hard as they could. Then a miracle…

Madame Hooch's whistle could be heard throughout the stadium. "Gryffindor wins!" Yelled an elated Lee. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch! This is Lee Jordon signing off."

The whole team let out a sigh of relief. They had finally won, they did it with the help of Harry of course. They landed, there legs complete mush from sitting on a hard broom for an hour and a half.

Alicia, Katie and Angelina hugged Harry because of his excellent performance and letting the crap hit the fan. (A/N it's an expression).

"Sure the guy catches the snitch and you're all over him." Fred called out of Angelina. "But I save your life and I don't even get a thank you." She smiled and walked over to him.

"Thank you." She said hugging him. He grinned.

"No problem." He said modestly.

George called out over everyone's cheering and some booing from the infuriated Slytherin fans. "Party in the common room tonight!"

"I am so proud of both of you!" Oliver said squeezing between Angelina and Fred putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "You guys really pulled it together." Fred threw Oliver's arm off of his shoulders. Then he walked behind Angelina and Oliver and took his other arm off Angelina's shoulder and replaced it with his own.

"My Angie." He said. Angelina stomach lurched. Isn't he cute? She thought.

Angelina and Fred weren't a couple just really really good friends.

"Well excuse me." Oliver said walking over to George to congratulate him.

"You're so cute." Angelina said leaning her head his shoulder.

"Aren't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the team had showered and changed they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common room. It was already dark when they reached the common room where they were greeted with cheers from the other Gryffindors. The first years baffled in amazement had asked Oliver for his autograph. No one was really sure whether he was joking or he really wanted Oliver's signature on a sticky candy wrapper.

The cheers continued as the team scattered throughout the Gryffindor tower.

"It's so good to be famous." Fred said propping his feet up on the arm of the chair.

"How would you know?" Angelina asked sitting down in the armchair adjacent to the one Fred was sitting in. "The only one who's famous here is me."

"You're sure about that?"

"Absolutely positive." The smile grew wider on her face. Angelina could never keep a straight face when she was joking though Fred and George were very good at it. They could say the stupidest, funniest thing and not even grin at it. But other times, of course, they could crack themselves up with anything they said.

Oliver Wood came walking over to them rather confidently, probably proud of his first year fans.

"Do you two want to sneak outside for an 'We just kicked the crap out of Slytherin party'?" Oliver asked walking over to the two.

"Why not?" Fred said standing up and stretching.

"Is the whole team coming? " Angelina asked also standing up to leave.

"I think so. Well everyone but Harry, he has a potion essay due tomorrow and hasn't even started it."

"Sounds like someone I know." Angelina coughed that sounded a lot like 'Fred'.

"Well excuse me Ms. Perfect but if I recall correctly you've procrastinated a couple times yourself." Fred defended himself. Angelina just rolled her eyes.

After most of the Gryffindors had retired to bed and the common room grew quiet the whole team made their way by the fireplace ready for their real victory party.

"Angelina is your broom out in the shed?" George asked just before he stuffed a whole chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Yeah. Why does it matter?" Angelina wondered. She had always kept her broom out in the shed and so did most of the team.

"How else are we supposed to get out of here? Walk out the front door with Flich down the hall." Fred replied after George's attempt to speak with a wad of chocolate in his mouth. Angelina merely shrugged. After all she did think that was how they were going to do it.

Angelina followed the rest of the team up the boys' dorm stairs. Fred threw open the door revealing a disgustingly messy room. It smelt like the whole room was rotting and it didn't look very far from that.

"Hop on." Fred sat patting the back of his broom, obviously not the least bit embarrassed that their dorm looked more like a dump then a living quarter.

Angelina followed the teams lead across the sea of junk. She was carefully not to step on anything, fearing that it might be alive. Fred pulled out three brooms from his closet passing on to Oliver and George while keeping on for himself. Fred patted the back of his broom once he had mounted it. "Hop on." He motioned for Angelina to get on and reluctantly; Angelina swung her leg over the broom and sat down. "Off we go!" Fred said pushing Katie and Oliver out of his way. Angelina and Fred ducked as they flew out of the open window into the still night air.

Once out of the window, Angelina called back to a rather ticked Oliver and Katie. "Sorry about that!" She apologized for Fred's rudeness.

"There's no need to be sorry." Fred said swerving away from a tree they were about to hit. Angelina closed her eyes afraid of injury.

"You're not exactly a graceful flyer are you?"

"You're not exactly graceful at walking either."

"Shut up!" Angelina said punching him in the shoulder playfully. But it was true. Angelina couldn't go a day without tripping over something. Just the other day she had tripped on her way to the front of the classroom to give a report about the pros and cons of Muggle TV and nearly squashed a small Hufflepuff.

"Just telling it how it is." Fred swooped down onto the ground and dismounted first. He held out his hand to help Angelina off. She took it. His hand was warm and welcoming. He helped her slowly off his broom. Katie, Oliver, and Alicia soon accompanied them.

"Wow the lakes so beautiful at night." Katie said dismounting her broom.

"Hey what's that?" George questioned pointing to the edge of the lake.

"What's what?" Katie asked moving a little closer to the lake curious to see what George was talking about.

"It's a fish or something." Oliver piped in as Angelina and Alicia moved closer to the lake as well.

"There's nothing there." Alicia said as Fred, George and Oliver advanced on them.

"Well there's going to be something there in a second." Alicia, slightly confused, turned around.

"What are you-" George laughed and shoved her into the cold murky water. Oliver followed his lead and pushed Katie in as well.

They both let out a scream soon followed by a splash while Angelina turned around to find Fred grinning at her.

"Fred don't even think about it!" His smile grew bigger. She would have ran but there was nowhere to go. "Don't you dare."

Fred dared. He pushed her into the lake despite her attempt to keep her balance.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia swam up to the surface to find their three teammates laughing hysterically.

"Fred you jerk!" Angelina said climbing out of the lake sopping wet. He tried to say something but he couldn't get anything out of him he was laughing so hard. He gripped his stomach, as it grew tighter from laughter. Angelina smiled and threw her wet arms around him.

"Hey!" He said backing away from her, his shirt now soaked.

"You deserved it!"

"No I didn't." He had calmed himself down but his smile still stayed.

"Your right, you deserved worse." A grin spread across her face. Fred turned around and ran laughing. He was headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He called over his shoulders.

"That shouldn't be hard!" She said chasing after him.

Angelina didn't have much endurance and apparently neither did Fred because he gave up about half way to the Quidditch pitch. He threw himself onto the ground, breathing heavily. Angelina laid down next to him trying to calm her breathing.

"Hey...I thought you were going to kill me." Fred said between deep breaths.

"I was but I decided I'd be too lonely without you." She looked up at the stars. The night was cloudless and all the stars shown brightly.

"But you'd have Lee and George." He looked over at her. Her dark brown hair lay behind her ears.

"There not like you." She said still looking up at the stars trying to find the big dipper.

"And what am I like?" Angelina paused choosing her words carefully.

"Well...you're just different." She turned to face him. She realized that he had been staring at her. But this time he didn't look away like he usually does when she catches him watching her in Potion's class or during quidditch practice. He also didn't smile at her that he usually does when he knows he is doing something he shouldn't be. But Angelina didn't look away either. She starred deep into his blue eyes entranced and he at her big brown eyes. Then it happened, the thing they had been waiting for since their second year. Their lips touch but not for more than a couple of seconds. Then they pulled away and looked anywhere but each other.

"You're a better kisser than I would have thought." Angelina said with her cheeks now a shade of pink slightly shaken about what just happened. She was glad it was dark because it hide her embarrassment from the person she would have liked less to see it.

"I thought you'd be better." Fred joked with a grin from ear to ear.

"Hey!" Angelina said punching his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding."

"I know." There was an awkward pause.

"Why didn't Lee come?" Angelina asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"He had a detention with Snape."

"Oh yeah I remember, he set Snape's robe on fire."

"Yeah stupid git. He doesn't know up from down."

"You mean he didn't do it on purpose?

"No…if he had done it on purpose it would have been funny. But he did it by accident which is even funnier." Angelina chuckled. They just lay there for a little while until Angelina couldn't stand the silence.

"We should probably be heading back." Angelina said and Fred helped her up.

"Yeah I suppose." Fred took his wand out and pointed it at Angelina's face.

"Fred...what are you doing." She said taking a step back somewhat scared and shaken.

"I'm gonna kill you." He smiled. "Jeez Angie chill." He said when he saw a horrified look on her face. He mumbled a spell and she was dry again.

"Thanks." She blushed; embarrassed that she thought he was going to hurt her.

"That's what I'm here for." They walked the rest of the way back to the lake where the others sat chatting about the match and how good it felt to be on top for once and how great it would feel tomorrow to rub it in there faces. They also dreaded the extra homework Snape was bound to give them because they came out on top this time.

"How bad did she kill you?" Oliver asked, as they got closer to the lake where everyone else was seated.

"If that's dyeing she should kill me more often." Angelina smiled, George grinned knowing his brother was very proud of Angelina liking him and boasted about it every moment he had.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something most likely a rude comment like 'you shouldn't like someone on the team because that could mess up the balance in out team' when the oak doors of the castle pushed open and an old grumpy man stood in the doorway.

"Flich!" Katie breathed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Everyone get on your broom." Oliver ordered as Katie hopped onto the back of his broom.

_As if the team didn't know that the only way they were going to get out of a detention was to get the heck out of here._

Fred and Angelina jumped onto his broom and kicked off, hovering a few feet above the air.

"You kids stop right where you are!" Filch said in the scratchy, rather scary voice as he came closer. "Don't bother running..."

"Actually, we plan on flying." George interrupted. Filch threw a sour look at George which he never saw because the students could only see a black outline of the tall scrawny figure.

He shook his hand frantically in their air as he spoke. "No matter. I have all your names written down on this here paper, so if you run it'll get make things worse." A grin appeared on his face. Everyone sighed.

"Damn..." Fred muttered under his breath.

"Come on then, come on. Inside." Filch coaxed as if they were cattle or some other animal with the inability to think.

Angelina, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Fred and George followed him up the stairs and into the castle.

"You'll be expelled for sure." Filch said showing his rotting yellow teeth. George rolled his eyes for Filch has told that to him loads of times, every time he gets caught doing something wrong. Yet he's still at this school and hasn't got a punishment worse than a detention. "No more trouble makers at this school. No sir!" They turned the corner to McGonagall's office.

Professor McGonagal sat at her desk buried in a mound of papers. She heard them entered and pulled her glasses down to the brim of her nose.

"Yes Filch?" She asked looking over her students. She had a pretty good ideal of what he was here for. Why else would Filch be bringing in students at this hour of the night?

"I caught these five..."

"Six." Alicia coughed.

"Er...six outside by the lake. They were up to no good I tell you. No good!"

The Professor sighed and looked up at them. "Why were you outside?"

"They were trying to start trouble. Most likely defacing the property." Filch replied nodding vigorously as he spoke.

"Argus, let the students explain."

The quidditch team looked at each other trying to conjure up an excuse. Apparently, all of their brains were on hold even Fred and George, despite their talents to think on their feet. Angelina looked over at them waiting for some over exaggerated yet clever story. But they weren't even looking at Professor McGonagal. She followed their gaze as the professor was telling them how disappointed she was in them. Angelina's eyes landed on a softball sized, clear, ball hovering about three inches above her desk. It was made of glass with a silvery smoke blowing inside it. Angelina and the twins stared deep into the ball as Filch rambled on about how much trouble they _should_ be in.

"So is anyone going to tell me why you were outside at this time of night?" Professor McGonagal asked slightly frustrated but at the same time could really care less. She would have much preferred to be finishing her work but she thought it was her duty as a teacher to know why.

There was a pause then Angelina felt them staring at her. She reluctantly lifted her eyes off the ball and at them. They were all staring opened mouth at her. She looked blankly from face to face trying to figure out what they were looking at. Angelina ran her hand against the side of her face expecting to feel some giant hairy wart, which could have caused all of these _looks_.

"Alright then." McGonagal said. She seemed to be slightly stunned. "That's 50 points from each of you and a detention. You may go."

The students groaned and left the transfiguration classroom. "Gee thanks Angelina." Oliver sourly whined as he brushed passed her.

"Why what did I do now?" She replied shoving some jellybeans from her pocket into her mouth.

"Oh can I have some?" Fred asked extending a hand.

"You told her why we were out!" Alicia cried as Angelina gave Fred a handful of jellybeans. Angelina merely laughed.

"Yeah alright Alicia. Whatever you say."

"Angelina you did." Katie added eyeing Fred's jellybeans. The smile disappeared off of Angelina's face who looked over at Fred for his input. He was throwing jellybeans into his mouth casually.

"They're just playing with you Angie."

"Fred no we're not!" Alicia said just as they reached the common room. She sounded very serious but that wasn't unusual for Alicia Spinnet.

"Pigs' Feet." Oliver mumbled to the Fat Lady.

"Why were you out so late! I bet you were just trying to start trouble like always! One of these days I'm-"

"Just let us in." George spat. The Fat Lady huffed but opened the door. "Just ignore them Angelina. I didn't hear you say anything either."

"Then why were you guys staring at me like I just murdered someone?" Angelina asked now pondering the possibility.

"Yeah why were you?" Oliver questioned in a mocking tone.

"The rest of you were and I didn't want to miss anything important." George explained plopping down on a red armchair.

"I always stare at her." Fred added patting the seat next to him motioning for Angelina to sit down next to him. She did.

Katie sighed. "Let's just forget about this. It's not worth arguing about."

"Yeah we would have gotten a detention anyway." Alicia added in a matter-of-fact way.

"What time is it?" Angelina asked to tired to turn her head and look at the clock.

"One fifteen." George answered in the middle of a yawn.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed." Katie headed for the girls' dorm followed by Alicia.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Fred added stretching his long legs nearly tripping Alicia. Alicia threw him a disgusted look, stuck her nose up in the air and paraded up the stairs.

"Goodnight." George said to Angelina as Oliver and himself headed upstairs.

"Night." Angelina replied. She stood up rather reluctantly, the couch was so cozy and warm.

"Why goodnight my dear Angelina." He bowed and Angelina smiled at his corniness.

"Aww..." Angelina and Fred turned to look up at the balcony to the girls' dorm searching for the origin of the voice. Two sets of curious eyes peered down at them. Angelina rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to her dorm.

"You two are so cute together!" Alicia squealed excitedly.

"I know." Angelina replied jokingly as she pushed open the 3rd year girls' dorm door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Come on Angelina, get up!" Alicia pleaded shaking Angelina. She had her bright red quidditch uniform on.

"Oliver's is having a break down. Come on Angelina we got to practice!" Angelina placed a pillow over her head trying to block out the noise.

"If you don't get up now Oliver's going to come up here!" Katie threatened, Angelina grinned to herself. He couldn't come up here, there was a spell placed on the stairs that wouldn't let any males into the girls' dorm.

"Look Angie, we know it's early..." Alicia started.

"Yeah me too!" Angelina interrupted. "Come on 10 more minutes!" She whinnied rolling over away from them.

"Ugh." Katie headed back down the stairs soon followed by a frustrated Alicia.

'It's about time!' Angelina said to herself as she threw the blankets off of her and onto the floor. She was already dressed in a pair of jean and a black tang top. She had been dressed for a few hours now waiting. She lay on the ground, searching through dirty cloths and crumbled paper, under her bed to find her broom hidden in the mess.

"Angelina now!" Oliver called from the common room. "You too Fred and George!" She grabbed a sweater and in an attempt to move faster, she tried to put it on and open the window at the same time. This proved much more difficult then she would have hoped. She finally managed the task in twice the amount of time it would have taken her if she did it one at a time.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. She threw a leg out the window soon followed by the other. Sitting on the window stile she was now able to mount her broom. Her window was small making it difficult to fit through. The doorknob of the dorm shook, someone was about to open it. Just then her sweater snagged on a nail sticking out of the wood panel. "Oh come on!" Angelina twisted the sweater attempting to remove it but just causing a bigger mess. The doorknob turned and the door opened.

"Angelina!" Katie yelled. Just then, she managed to get through with a small hole in her sweater.

"What took you so long?" A male voice said next to her making her jump. She wheeled around to find a set of twins and her very good friend, Lee Jordan.

"Oliver's is going to kill us when he finds out." Angelina said as they flew their brooms off Hogwart grounds.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Fred said flying closer to her.

"Yup Fred. A butterbeer is defiantly worth my life." She said sarcastically.

"Angelina, how do you do it?" Lee whined.

"Do what?" She perplexed as Fred flew yet even closer to Angelina.

"Tell them apart."

"Well, this one" She nodded her head to Fred. "Is constantly following me around or staring at me."

"Yeah, I can tell them apart when he does that too."

"Then what are you talking about?" She asked now slightly confused. "…Fred any closer and you'll be sitting on me."

"That's what I was aiming for." Angelina scrunched her nose is slight disgust.

"You know, Lee's right for once." George stated.

It took Lee a while to figure what he said but then it clicked "Hey!" Lee whined.

"Besides when we first met, you haven't messed up our names." George pointed out.

"Except when she called you Percy." Fred said and George shuddered.

"Well of course I know what makes them different but if I told you while they were around or even if they weren't for that matter they'd us it against me to drive me insane."

"How about just one thing." Lee whined again. Angelina laughed.

"How about no." Angelina said as they flew over a dirt road with tons of shops lining it. They dismounted and hide their brooms in a tall bush. Not that anyone would want to steal four very old, worn brooms.

"Three Broomsticks! I've been waiting for this all week!" Lee said running to the restaurant dangerously flapping his arms.

"That kid really needs a leash." George said. Angelina laughed as they followed Lee in but at a slower pace. Lee was already at the counter ordering four butterbeers.

"Pay up!" Lee said dropping some coins onto the counter. Angelina, Fred and George followed his lead.

"What time is it?" Fred asked the witch behind the counter who was pouring some foam into the butterbeer glasses.

"Six o'clock." She said in a heavy Irish accent looking around the corner at a clock stationed low on the wall.

"God it's way to early to be up!" Lee said sliding into a booth next to George.

"You don't have to be up this early." Angelina said drinking her butterbeer and sitting down next to Fred.

"Is it really necessary to practice at five in the morning?" George asked guzzling down his butterbeer,

"I like the sound of noon better." Fred added with a large burp.

Angelina scrunched her nose in disgust. "I think we all do." Lee agreed.

"I can't see why you're complaining. Your not on the team, you don't have to be up." Angelina said as Fred slipped his hand into her hand under the table. A cold gooey substance rubbed onto her hand.

Angelina immediately pulled her hand away and jumped out of the booth. "What was that?" She asked not really sure if she wanted to know.

"An experiment. Can I see your hand?" He replied with a smile.

"Tell me exactly what it is first." She replied hiding her hand behind her back giving a 'if looks could kill' stare. Her hand felt tingly but she dare not look at it.

"Oh," George recalled. "Is that the, you know?"

"Yeah we made it yesterday." Lee replied to George making him laugh.

"Poor Angie." George sympathized. "Did you finish the counter potion?" He asked Fred.

"Course."

"Come on tell me!" Angelina whined her hand now burning.

"Chill Angie. It's Fur Putty." Her mouth dropped. The name explained it all.

"You didn't!" Fred smiled. "Where?" She asked referring to where the fur would come up.

"…Just your hand… Am I in trouble?" Angelina slowly moved her hand in front of her. Her hand was covered in tiny black fur. She stared at it for a few seconds.

"You will if you don't fix it right now." She said as calmly as she could given the situation. Fred grabbed her hand gently and brought it closer to his face, analyzing it.

"Brilliant!" Lee marveled at Angelina's hand.

"Thanks for being our guinea pig." Fred said rubbing a lotion on her hand. The hairs slowly began to fall onto the ground.

"Thank God." She said rubbing her hand.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" George asked as Fred took a plastic glove off. Angelina glared at him as if she would kill him at any given moment. "If you EVER even think about making me your 'guinea pig' I swear on my life I will beat the heck out of you Fred Weasley!"

There was a rather long pause as Fred stared up at Angelina with a blank look on his face. "Well I'm going to have my butterbeer now." Fred said stupidly trying to break Angelina's deadly stare and sliding back into the booth.

After an hour or so of talking about their hatred for Snape, a lack of sleep they've been getting from Wood's practices and a certain first year who has taking a liking to Lee, George stood up.

"Yeah we probably should." George said. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" She grinned she knew exactly what he was up to.

"Fred, Angie." George corrected. "Names Fred."

"Hey I guess your not so good are you?" Lee snickered completely oblivious.

"No George." She rolled up his left sleeve revealing a scar that went across his upper arm. "But I didn't need that to know since Fred was the one who sat down next to me." She said looking over at Fred who was busily trying to remove a bug from his empty mug with much difficulty. He merely looked up at Angelina, grinned then the booth slide out of the booth.

"Damn women. Your good." He said putting his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Hey she's mine!" Fred said running up to the other side of her. He put his arm around her as well, quite jealous of his brother.

"Now boys, don't fight over me." Angelina said enjoying the attention.

"No she's mine!" Lee said jumping on Angelina's back causing her to fall backwards pulling Fred and George down with her in an attempt to keep her balance.

"Smooth Angelina!" Fred said through his laughter.

"Angie get off of me!" Lee whined yet again.

"I wouldn't be on you if you didn't jump on my back." Angelina pointed out while and old lady dressed in completely orange stared at them in utter disgust.

After a couple minutes later and more worried stares for the other customers, they got up and headed over to the bush in which they hid their brooms.

"God that was fun!" George said mounting his broom.

"Same time next week?" Fred asked.

"Let's wait until at least seven." Angelina replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Lee said.

After about a short while, they arrived back at Hogwarts. "We're so dead." Angelina said putting her broom away in the shed.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Fred said throwing his broom carelessly into the shed as well.

They continued to walk to the common room. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Pigs Feet." They door swung open. The common room was nearly empty; most of the people were still sleeping.

"Do you see him?" Angelina asked looking around the side of Lee for Wood.

"You worry too much." Fred said throwing himself onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not fond of the ideal of dieing at fourteen." She sat down next to him.

"Ah Angie he can't kill you. You're the best chaser on the team." Fred said.

"We'll be in the dorm." Lee said following George up the stairs with a suspicious grin on his face.

"You think so?" Angelina asked resting her head against his shoulder.

"Definitely." There was another one of those dreaded awkward silences then BANG! Just then the common room door swung open.

"Oh good your back. Now we can practice." Oliver Wood spat. Both Angelina and Fred turned their heads around to see Oliver Wood in the doorway. "Where's George?"

"GEORGE!" Fred screamed scaring some first years sitting in the corner.

"What?" He called back.

"Oliver wants you."

"Sorry Oly, I'm straight." George called down from his dorm grinning. Smiles broke out on Fred and Angelina's faces as well. Oliver face went bright red partially from anger and partially from embarrassment.

"George get down here!" Oliver yelled loosing his patience.

"Yes mom!" George came down the stairs cheerfully and sat down the armrest of Angelina's chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't get too comfortable, we're going to practice now. Just you three and me. I gave the rest of the team the day off." The three of them groaned.

"You know, it's not that we don't like practice." Fred started.

"We could live without it..." Angelina mumbled.

"We just don't like getting up at five in the morning." George finished.

(A/N Hey thanks for the reviews I really appreciate the advice. Hope you enjoyed please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After they had changed into their quidditch uniforms they stepped onto the field. The clouds overhead turned were a deep gray and soft splatters of rain fell from the clouds.

"This is just our luck." Angelina said mounting her broom.

"Alright," Wood said stepping onto the field. "Weasleys you know the drill." He let a bludger go and it zoomed around in the sky soon followed by the twins. "Okay Johnson," He threw the quaffle at her and flew up to the goal post. "Two hundred points and you all can go." Angelina flew up so she was level with Oliver.

"How long do you reckon we'll be out here?" George asked Fred as they flew around the Quidditch Pitch.

"As soon as Angelina gets 200 points."

"Yeah thanks. But how long do you think that'll be?"

"An hour." Fred said pelting a bludger at Oliver.

Oliver ducked just in time to feel a breeze pass his ear.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Oliver screamed over at the beaters. Angelina scored on him but he didn't notice because of the distraction.

"Do you have the time?" George called down to him speaking very slowly. Angelina scored again.

"Yes..." He said not expecting that question. "But your suppose to be beaters!"

"What's your middle name?" Fred asked as Angelina scored three more times. He grinned. They'd be out of here in no time.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." George answered. Angelina continued to score.

"You two are a pain in the arse."

"Glad we could be at service." Fred replied as Oliver gave them a suspicious look. The twins just simple smiled.

"That's 200 points! I'm out of here!" Angelina said dismounting. Oliver turned at here trying to figure out what she was talking about. He looked back up at the twins now realizing what they had done.

"Ugh!" Oliver breathed. He paused a moment then said. "Johnson remember when you first started playing?" He asked as she headed towards the locker room determined to win back his star chaser.

"Yes I do but I don't see-."

"You used to try your hardest." There was a pause.

"What do you mean used to?"

"You don't anymore, not against me." He paused as Angelina's mouth dropped. "Want to know why?" Angelina glared up at him still hovering above the ground.

"Yeah let's here."

"Your afraid." Angelina chuckled. "Your afraid to try your best because you know your best won't be good enough to beat me. At least if you don't try you have an excuse. You know I'm a better keeper then you are a chaser." He said sourly.

"You didn't!" Angelina said. How dare he!

"I believe I did." Fred and George both exchanged nervous glances.

"Give me the quaffle!" She mounted her broom. He threw the quaffle at her. She caught it and flew towards the goal post. She brought her arm back and threw the quaffle at the left goal post, Oliver's weak spot.

Oliver dove determined to stop the ball, which he managed easily. "I know you can do better Johnson." He chucked the ball back at her. Fred and George were still watching them. They knew well enough that you should never challenge her like that. She has more determination then she knows what to do with. Last time George did that he ended up with a face full of dirt. That was well enough of a warning for both of them.

Once more Angelina tried but failed. "Come on Johnson is that all you got?"

Now Angelina felt a rush of anger. She hated everything about him from his stupid rather large feet up to his ugly hair and she'd do anything to prove him wrong.

She chucked the quaffle with all her might at the left goal post. Oliver dove for it. He felt the quaffle brush his fingertips as it zoomed by and made it's way into the hoop.

"Not so big and strong anymore. Are you?"

"I'm still up by one!"

This competition dragged on for and hour. Angelina would score one making it tied then Wood would stop one with an occasional score score then a save. Fred and George had now found themselves a seat at the stadium now accompanied by Lee.

Angelina was very frustrated now. When did he get so good?

"Alright Johnson you win." A tired Oliver said letting one purposely go in.

"You're just saying that." Oliver retrieved the quaffle.

"No I'm not." He said seriously.

"Give me the quaffle!" Angelina snapped.

"Come on Johnson!" Oliver pleaded.

"What are you too tired? Or is it that you're afraid? Finally see that I am the better player." She condescended him. Oliver immediately threw the quaffle at her.

"Bring it on!" He shouted resuming his post, guarding the three hoops.

"Popcorn?" George asked Lee.

"Most certainty!" George handed him a box of popcorn soggy from the rain that was now beating steadily. He ate a handful.

"Delicious."

Once again Angelina threw the quaffle at the three hoops with all her might sending a bolt of pain from the back of her neck to her should. She winced in pain and grabbed her shoulder.

"Damn," She said grinding her teeth.

"You alright there?" Wood asked flying over to her.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "Give me the ball!"

"No you'd had enough, so have I."

"Give me the damn quaffle!" She said still squeezing her arm.

"No we're done!" The rain began to lighten up though it was still beating pretty hard. She stared at him for a moment realizing that nothing she said would make a difference. Then another bolt of pain was sent threw her shoulder. She winced once more.

"Jordan! Go get Madame Pomprey!" Oliver yelled.

"I said I'm fine!" She screamed and dismounted. She could feel herself shake mostly because of the cold but also out of anger. She carelessly threw her broom into the locker room and stormed inside Hogwarts.

(A/N Thanks for reading again. Hope you like it and sorry it's been taking so long for me to update. I should have the next chapter up before Sunday.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the most horrible Quidditch pratice Angelina had ever attended she marched herself into the library completely ignoring Alica and Katie's criticism on how this morning went.

"You know," Alicia began in a voice tinged with anger. "You really shouldn't have left this morning. The team needs all three of you. Besides you're such a good Chaser why would you want to skip a practice?" Alicia continued to lecture Angelina as they had made there way down from the entrance hall where they had met.

"I just don't understand." Again Alicia spoke all the way down to the library with an occasional comment from Katie.

Angelina, fist clenched, bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't mad at Katie or Alicia for saying any of this. On a normal day she would find it quite amusing but not now. Not after that practice.

Angelina got out her books and started her homework. The door to the library swung open and Lee, Fred and George emerged through the doorway. They took a seat at the table with Katie, Alicia and Angelina much to their horror.

"Hey Ange, ready for tonight detention?" Fred asked rather cheerfully and punching Angelina in the shoulder playfully.

Angelina winced and clutched her shoulder. "Wow Fred, I guess you don't know your own strength." George joked as he propped his feet up on the library table.

"It still hurts from practice?" Lee asked while Alicia dove to get her potions essay before George's put his muddy shoes on it.

"Honestly Fred…" Alicia began angrily.

"Angelina's hurt?" Katie asked looking up from her work and turning to her. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Angelina muttered.

"She flew into a goal post." Fred convincingly lied.

"Did not!" Angelina snapped.

"Why would you fly into the goal post?" Katie asked stupidly. It was the blond coming through again. (A/N- I'm a blond myself so I just want you to know I know that there are just as many blonds like this as any other color hair lol…back to the story…)

"I didn't" Angelina piped in once again.

"I think she had too many butter beers." Lee said matter-of-factly. Angelina rolled her eyes at Lee and spoke once more.

"Katie I didn't do anything like that."

"But I don't understand…"Katie began. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Probably too embarrassed. Besides she doesn't like to talk about pain." Fred added with a smirk.

"Yes I imagine a metal goal post could hurt." Lee piped in.

"I didn't…" Angelina began but was but off by Alicia.

"Yeah especially if she was traveling fast." Alicia paused. "Were you going fast?"

"Alicia do you honestly think-" Cut off again.

"Oh she was." Fred said.

"I would say as fast as that broom of hers could go." George said with a nod.

"Ow…I can't say that I've ever flew into a goal post but it had to hurt." Alicia said sympathetically.

"It looked like it hurt." George nodded. "There was a loud thump then…"

"I did NOT fly into a goal post!" Angelina said loudly over their voices. She turned to look at Fred was grinning quite widely. She could never understand how one remark made by him could end up into a mess like this but he did it often and was quite good at it.

Madame Pince hurriedly walked over to Angelina. "You need to be quiet this instant!" She said angrily. "And I would suggest you paid more attention when you are flying. I'm certain flying into a goal post was caused by a careless error."

Angelina bit back the strong desire to scream at her but she merely nodded. After Pince left Fred broke out into a silent laughter.

"I hate you Weasley." She barked as she picked up her things. Angelina too had to stop herself from smiling especially after seeing the most confused, dumbfounded look on Katie's surprised face.

"What did I do?" George piped in looking innocent. Angelina merely rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later." She said with a small wave. Somehow, Fred always managed to make Angelina happy by doing something stupid like that. It was most likely the reaction Katie and Alicia always gave but he _was_ still making fun of her. So how could that make her feel better?

"Wait so she didn't fly into a goal post?" Angelina heard Katie ask before she closed the door to the library. This time, Angelina couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wish you could have been there." Fred whispered to Angelina so Katie and Alicia couldn't hear. He let out a small chuckle as he polished a trophy. They were in the trophy room for their detentions and were assigned to wipe down all of the trophies then wash the floor, cases and windows. Fred, George, Lee and Angelina started on the trophies while the others were on the opposite side of the room starting on the floor.

"You should have seen Katie's face when we told her." George said with a wide grin. They were talking about how the boys explained what really happened to Angelina at practice. 'She looked as though she might faint."

"So you actually can take your eyes off of Alicia to notice what's going on." Lee joked rather loudly.

"Shove off Lee!" George barked. He didn't really like the idea of Alicia knowing that he was practically in love with her, which see, at the moment, was completely oblivious.

"I'm just joking mate. It's Fred with the problem anyway." Fred stood up straighter as if proud of this while Angelina slumped a little and pleaded herself not to blush.

Angelina had spent a lot of time thinking about what had happened after the Quidditch Match by the lake. She didn't know what to think of it. Of course she liked Fred in that way but she was more worried about the difference between them if they started going out as opposed to they way there were now.

She had tried to convince herself that he didn't think that way but that was impossible because he did. And she knew it. Alicia and Katie had suggested that Angelina not mention it again if she didn't want anything to go further.

But she did want something to happen between them. She wanted…

"Earth to Angie!" Lee said waving his hand in front of her face. Angelina shook her head and looked over to him.

"What do you think Ange?" Fred asked as he buffered away on the trophy. "Should we do it?"

"Do what?" Clearly they had been talking about something while she was thinking.

"Steal that ball thing from McGonagall." George replied.

"What ball thing?" Angelina asked her brow furrowed as she set down the trophy she had just finished polishing on the shelf.

Lee sighed and explained, "You know when you guys were in McGonagall's office and everyone said you had told her what you were doing outside?" Angelina nodded. "That's 'cause you were looking in a Truth Orb. That ball thing." He added when he saw Angelina's puzzled look. "Should we take it?"

"No." She replied immediately. "You have to be really crazy to do that. You know she'd kill you if and when she caught you."

Fred shrugged, "Yeah but it would be cool."

Angelina thought about that night again when- _Wait…Lee wasn't there so why is he in detention with us_. She turned to him and opened her mouth to ask but then followed his gaze over to Katie who was busily scrubbing the floor, her dirty blond hair lying on her shoulders.

_Well that explains it._ Angelina thought. She decided to ask him about it later when the twins weren't around.

"A broom can fly on it's own? I don't get it." Katie said clearly confused and Oliver put his hand on his forehead. He then began to explain something to her in a quieter tone.

"Well we're still going to try and get it." George said after raising an eyebrow at Katie.

Angelina shrugged. She didn't really care about the orb, as long as she had nothing to do with it.

They continued to discuss their plan, which involved hexing several people, some complicated potions and a frog. Angelina wasn't exactly sure about the use for a frog but she decided not to interrupt them, they seemed to be on a role.

Angelina had finished cleaning the last one of her trophy and decided to start on the trophy room windows. She walked over to them swinging a rag by her side. Slowly she began to clear the inches of dirt and dust from it when a boy joined her at her side. She turned to find Oliver standing next to her.

She switched the rag to the other hand because her shoulder was aching again. They stood there in silence for a short while.

"Ange?"

"Hmm?" Angelina replied trying to seem like she didn't care what he was going to say, which she didn't really, so it wasn't hard to pretend.

"I-I wanted to apologize for the other day." He spoke quietly not looking at her. Angelina angrily walked over to the adjacent window and continued to clean it.

_If he thinks for one second I'm apologizing too…_She thought.

Fred, who had been watching Angelina and Oliver, hurried over and stood in between them.

Oliver just sighed after the view of Angelina had been obstructed and there was no way of continuing the conversation and getting the work done.

"Thanks." Angelina whispered to Fred.

"For you, anything." He grinned widely and Angelina nudged him in the side with her elbow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Their detention had only lasted for another hour or so. After, they headed up for their dorms in the Gryffindor Tower. Angelina, who had spent most of the detention thinking about Fred, had decided to talk to Katie and Alicia about it.

Angelina just finished her shower and had a towel on her head when she decided to bring it up.

"Do you think I should forget about Fred? I mean it would mess up everything if we started-If we started going out." Angelina brought up trying to sound casual and not show how much she had been thinking about this.

"No." Alicia said as soon as Angelina finished. "You can't deny it; you're in love with him."

"I'm not sure about love." Angelina said but she was sure, she knew what she felt.

"Well you sure seem it." Katie added nodding. She threw herself onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Angelina, we've talked about this so many times before. I told you what I think you should do." Alicia said sliding under the blankets on her bed. "Either go for it or forget about it but stop debating over it. It's making you crazy."

Angelina sighed. That didn't seem to help her at all. She couldn't decide which one she wanted.

What seemed like hours for Angelina, she stayed up thinking through the same conflict over and over and reaching no conclusion. Eventually, sleep took over and she nodded off into a dream.

Angelina's first class that next day was Potions with the Slytherins, the class Angelina had hated most. After a quick breakfast in the Great Hall (She had gotten up a little later than usual) she headed down to the dungeons with Lee who had also slept in.

"Nice of them to wait for us." Lee said as he started walking a little faster. The block started soon and neither of them wanted to be late.

"That's what friends are for." Angelina joked. Lee chuckled and they continued to rush down the hall. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there did you." He joked. Lee pushed a startled first year to the side while handing him one of Fred and George's trick candy as he did so.

Angelina smiled. "Well I was wondering if you might fancy Katie." She decided to get right to the point.

Lee stopped where he was. It took Angelina awhile to notice he hadn't been next to her. Turning around to him, she noticed he was blushing a little. Lee Jordan could possible be the most outgoing 'non-blushing' student Angelina had ever met. But there he was.

After a short while of him not saying anything, a mischievous smile crept across Angelina's face.

"You do like her."

"Please don't tell her!" Lee begged. "Or Fred or George or anybody."

"Why not?" Angelina asked, still smirking.

"Please." He sounded unusually desperate.

"Alright, alright I won't say anything." She agreed and they both started walking to class again.

"How about I just hint at it to Katie." Angelina asked casually.

"No!" Lee whined. "Please don't."

"What if I write an anonymous letter that says-" Angelina was enjoying this unusual power."

"No!"

"How about-"

"No!"

"What if-"

"No!" He had dropped to his knees dramatically and grabbed Angelina's arm. "I'm begging you, please don't tell her!" He pleaded. "I really don't think she likes me so it would be stupid if-"

"Want me to ask her?" Lee pondered this thought a moment.

"Fine but don't mention anything that just happened to her." Lee concluded. "You swear?"

"Swear." Angelina earnestly.

They made their way to class, each of them lost in his or her own thoughts.

Angelina was wondering how long Lee had liked Katie; _how long had he kept it a secret?_ Then she remembered Fred and why _she _didn't want anything to happen with them and why _she_ never really wanted to talk about it.

Deciding not to ask Lee any of these, they turned into the dark, cold dungeon classroom.

"And why, might I ask, have you two decided to stroll into class ten minutes late?" A smirking Snape hissed.

"Probably off in a broom closet I suspect." A roar of laughter erupted from the Slytherin side of the room after Marcus Flint had spoken.

Angelina and Lee glared at him wanting nothing more to hex the Slytherin chaser.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered.

Angelina took a seat at the end of the table next to Lee and George. Lee gave her one more desperate plea for Angelina to keep quiet before Snape started lecturing again.

"Now a shrinking potion is composed mostly of troll pus and salt water…"

Snape droned on for another twenty minutes before saying, "I want all of you to mix a shrinking potion by the end of class. Begin!" He snapped waking Angelina from her daydream. She groaned and began to read through the directions for the potion.

Angelina turned to Lee who still looked sour. "Cheer up. It's better they think you were with me then George over here." She inclined her head to George who was busily chopping up ingredients and humming the school song. "Can I borrow some fairy dust?"

Lee merely shrugged and passed Angelina a small bottle filled with blue sand like substance.

"I guess so." He spoke as he carelessly dumped half of his ingredients into the cauldron and not paying any mind to the directions.

With a flash of lumpy green liquid, Lee's potion exploded showering George, Lee and Angelina in it. All of them grimaced while Lee murmured an 'Oops.'

Snape hurried over to the mess looking quite pleased that he would get the chance to yell this class.

"Jordan, I would have hoped you could read the directions first." Snape mocked.

"Would you look at that," Flint began in a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry Weasel I'm sure you mummy could buy you a new robe." He paused a moment as some of his cronies chuckled. "Oh wait, I forgot you live in a one room hut and don't have any money."

Both Fred and George took a step towards the madly cackling Flint. "Just forget it." Angelina said as she put a hand out to stop them from moving forward.

The twins gave and identical Flint an 'if-looks-could-kill' stare. "You're just sour because you lost the match." Snapped Lee who was still looking for revenge from Flint's other comment about him.

Flint darted over to Lee and stood so close their noses almost touched. "You keep you're mouth shut _Jordan_." Flint hissed. Lee showed no sign of backing down and just stared back into the flame red eyes of Marcus Flint.

"Boys," Snape spoke before either of them could say another word. Flint slowly walked back to his seat, still glaring at the three of them.

"Fifteen points for this mess and I'll see you in detention Jordan." Lee let off a soft groan and slouched back in his seat.

Snape flicked his wand and the green mess covering the three of them disappeared. The room was silent as everyone finished their potions. Both Fred and George were too angry to speak and their friends had none well enough by now not to bother them.

Angelina stole a glance out of the corner of her eye. His face was reddened and he was mumbling angrily to himself as he chopped up roots. She hated every inch of Flint by now as she always had.

Flint was always ratting on the Weasley family because of how much money they had which Angelina had found ridiculous. Angelina turned to glare back at Flint and couldn't help but smile when she saw him cut his finger with the knife he was using to chop ingredients.

At the end of class, Snape spoke, "I want you all of fill up a vile of your creation and put it on my desk. Not you Jordan, I have no desire to go any closer to _that_."

(A/N- A little more serious then some of the other chapters. I don't really like it though. / I think it moves too quickly. Let me know what you think. I have the next draft typed up I just have to edit it so that'll be up soon. It has a lot more Fred/Angie. Thanks for reading. Please review. –Kacey)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N-Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been studying for midterms like crazy and I haven't really found the time to write as much as I would have liked. Please Review!)

Chapter 9

After their potions class, the gang decided to head down to the library to finish their homework before their next class. Snape had assigned a foot essay on the importance of carefully producing a potion, thanks to Lee.

Alicia, as usually had finished her essay first which was twice as long as it needed to be. She left the library with George, Lee and Katie who all wanted to find out when next Quidditch practice was. Angelina had a strange suspicious that this was not at all where they were going by the tone in Alicia's voice.

Fred had his nose stuffed in a book for once. He was trying to figure out a counter spell, potion or charm that might make the effects of a Truth Orb less pronounced.

Angelina flipped a page of the open book on the table trying to find out some reasons a potion might explode. After making up most of her essay on guessing, she decided she should add at least a couple true facts. She let out a sigh and began to write one of the most boring essays she had ever written.

She was about half way down the page when she realized that a set of eyes were watching her work. Angelina knew that the eyes had belonged to Fred. She wanted to yell at him; to tell him to bugger off but the memory of the night after the Quidditch game was engraved to deeply in her memory.

_Stop thinking about it…_She begged herself. The color was rising in her face as she became more aware that Fred was smiling at Angelina's reaction.

"Going to tell me to bugger off?" Fred asked after a minute or two of his silent deterioration of Angelina's character.

"What for?" Angelina asked even though she very well knew the answer.

"For staring at you."

"I didn't notice" Replied Angelina as she looked back down on her essay.

"Then why were you blushing?" Fred asked as he moved a few seats down to sit next to her.

Angelina remained silent. She couldn't manage to string words together. It was the look in Fred's eyes that made her melt like a vanilla ice cream cone on a summer's day.

_Come on Angelina. Say anything!_ She pleaded but her mind wasn't working properly.

Fred's grin grew bigger at her lose of words. Not once had Angelina chocked this bad.

Before he could stop himself, he reached over and held her face in his hand. His warm breath coming closer and closer until their lips finally locked.

A jitter of excitement flooded Angelina as she tried desperately to convince herself to back away. But she knew she couldn't.

Angelina ran her hand through his hair as they continued to kiss and the scene around them began to disappear until it was only the two of them in the world.

"They're kissing!" Alicia squealed as she watched the couple through two parted books behind a shelf.

"Let me see!" Katie demanded as she tried to part her way through Alicia and George to look through the shelf.

Both Alicia and George refused to budge so Lee moved over towards Alicia so Katie could fit in on the end.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Katie asked as Fred and Angelina gave the bookcase a confused glare.

"Lee you're on my foot." Alicia whispered as she tried to pull her foot out from underneath Lee's.

"Nah, I'm sure Angelina and Fred have seen a lot of talking bookcases before. Why would they suspect anyone to be behind them?" Lee replied sarcastically.

"Lee, my foot."

"They definitely know we're here." Katie concluded.

"Get off my bloody-" Alicia began.

"You think?" George replied to Katie, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Lee!" Snapped Alicia.

"Of course I think so because-" Katie started, again not catching the sarcasm.

A frustrated Alicia shoved Lee off of her aching toe. Lee lost his balance completely and fell into Katie who, in a desperate attempt to remain standing, grabbed hold of the bookshelf.

Books galore began to fall from the shelf and it was a miracle the shelf didn't come down with it.

"The sky is falling!" Lee wailed as he threw his arms over his head and ran out of danger from the tumbling books. Both George and Alicia followed him out before they received too many bumps.

"Hey Fred. Angie." Alicia said uncomfortably.

Katie emerged from behind the bookcase a short while after the avalanche had ceased.

"Get out!" Screeched Pince. "Out all of you. Now!" She shouted pointing to the door with a pale shaky finger. Fred had an urge to tell her to be quiet because it was a library but refrained from it.

All six of them left the library trying desperately not to burst out in laughter anywhere near Madam Pince. Once safely down the hall, they let it out causing some passing first years to jump.

"I-Can't-Believe you did that!" Lee spoke in between gasping breathes.

"You were the one who was on my toe!" Alicia said.

"Maybe, but Katie didn't have to take the bookcase down with her." George pointed out and they all began to laugh again.

"Did you guys realize you didn't have to spy on us?" Angelina pointed out after overcoming the stomach-tighten laughter.

"Yes I would have told you what had happened." Fred said.

Alicia chuckled. "The same why you told us what happened after the Quidditch match?" She asked.

"What did you tell them?" Angelina asked Fred suspiciously.

"Only the truth." Fred relied.

"If the truth includes a long make out session during which, you nearly fainted because you were out of breath, then yes he told us the truth." Lee replied with a grin.

"Fred!" Angelina smacked him in the arm.

Fred shrugged with a grin spreading across his face. "It could have happened."

"In your dreams." She replied haughtily.

"Nah," Fred began in reply to Angelina. "I think both of us dream of it."

Angelina chuckled. "Of course Fred. I dream about you every night and how much I want to shag you." She replied sarcastically.

"Well if we both feel the same way, we might as well." Fred joked.

"Fred!" Angelina barked and again slapped his arm again.

The two of them bickered all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The rest of their friends had found this endless arguing quite amusing most days.

"Well at least I comb my hair every day." Angelina retorted back at Fred.

"Hey! My hair was perfectly fine until you messed it up in the library."

"I did not! It looks much better now then it did."

"Dragon Claw." Lee said to the Fat Lady and the door swung open to reveal a rather crowded Common Room.

"There you are!" Oliver called out from the corner of the room. He had been busy talking to Percy who insisted that Quidditch was a waste of time.

"Can we help you?" Fred replied rudely to Oliver. He was still a little irked at what happened at last Quidditch practice even if Angelina wasn't anymore. He put an arm around Angelina protectively.

"Practice will be tomorrow after the Hogsmeade trip. Be down at the pitch by six. There are a few plays I want to go over before we start." Before anyone could reply he turned back to Percy. "Quidditch makes you well rounded…" He began.

"So much for having a relaxing Saturday." Lee replied once Oliver had left.

Angelina liked Alicia and Katie all rolled their eyes at his comment.

(A/N- That was a short one, I know. All of them are short but sweet.

To My Lovely Reviewers,

THANK YOU!

Hope you enjoyed please review! -Kacey)


End file.
